


Utopia 3.0

by bitchesbehellalit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Class Differences, Dystopia, M/M, Mild Smut, OT21 (NCT), Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchesbehellalit/pseuds/bitchesbehellalit
Summary: In 2020, the North Korean and South Korean governments combined and agreed upon a new form of social order. This new order consisted of four sanctions:Green- GovernmentYellow- White CollarOrange- Blue CollarRed- ExtraneousEach individual within Korea was divided in these sanctions based on their perceived usefulness to society. This created a strict social order in which people were bound to very specific jobs, and they were only allowed to interact and therefore marry within their own sanctions.The boys who used to be known as the Kpop group NCT have been split up, and some have even chosen to forget their past. For most, life is dull. For some, life is exciting. And for others, life is dangerous and scary. Is this how it will be for the rest of their lives?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Jaehyun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm trying out a new idea. It's kind of politically based, but I promise it's only the source of plot. There will be plenty more to get from this. I will be separating POVs by chapter, so keep up. I also like to keep readers in the dark on a lot of the stuff I write, so if you think you missed something, you're probably fine, but feel free to ask me anything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the green sanction

Jaehyun, 27. Green Sanction

Jaehyun would never tell anybody, but he loved power. He had always sought it out in all its forms: whether it was using his looks to get what he wanted or taking advantage of literal positions of power.

He looked around his office with a smirk on his face. 

He loved watching people and their power dynamics and knowing exactly how to exploit them. It was like a strategy game, and he knew the rules better than anyone else. 

“Jaehyun?” He looked over to his door where his secretary had come in. “um… are you okay?”

Jaehyun wanted to roll his eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m doing just fine” he said this with the fakest smile on his face. “I was just thinking about the new campaign. Do you think you could leave me be for a bit longer?” Jaehyun was disgusted by the honey-sweet tone he always talked in. She blushed.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I’ll leave you alone.”

“Thank you.” 

Though Jaehyun loved the power he had, he couldn’t help but be put off by some of its less glamorous features. He knew perfectly well that the best power consisted of fear and admiration (thank you Machiavelli). He needed to simultaneously inspire and intimidate the people around him, and as far as he could tell, he was pretty successful. Wasn’t there a reason he was in this position?

… 

In 2020, the North Korean and South Korean governments combined and agreed upon a new form of social order. This new order consisted of four sanctions:

Green- Government  
Yellow- White Collar  
Orange- Blue Collar  
Red- Extraneous 

Each individual within Korea was divided in these sanctions based on their perceived usefulness to society. This created a strict social order in which people were bound to very specific jobs, and they were only allowed to interact and therefore marry within their own sanctions. 

… 

Jaehyun couldn’t help but laugh whenever he thought about sanction division. It was supposed to be an “objective” test of capabilities, but certain people were smart enough to realize this wasn’t the case. In Jaehyun’s mind, it went a little more like this: 

People in red are a “threat.” Their personalities are considered a little too independent to let them run around and do whatever they wanted. They might just get up and start a revolution. These people needed to be kept where they had no power. They are labeled as “extraneous” and treated as criminals just to keep them in their place.

Despite being in the green sanction, Jaehyun keeps in touch with some of his old bandmates in red (but don’t tell anyone).

As for the yellow sanction, Jaehyun likes to think of them as the “lawful good” sanction. They are easy to control, so they get the most freedom near the top of the food chain. They were generally the best at reinforcing the structure as well. Jaehyun has some old bandmates in this sanction, but he never bothers to communicate. He thinks their compliance is despicable and chooses to pretend that they don’t exist.

The orange sanction is also kind of annoying in his head. They’re not quite as goodie-two-shoes as yellow, but they are the most selfish sanction. Of course, that is the point. They’re put into positions in which they don’t have any choice but to fend for themselves. Jaehyun gets it, but he chooses not to interact with these people.

Finally, the green sanction--Jaehyun’s personal favorite--was what Jaehyun liked to call the “lawful evil” sanction. It’s genius actually… to put people like Jaehyun in charge. They have no interest in destroying the system (with exceptions) and are satisfied with the promise of power. What good person can handle this much power anyway?

…

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun ran to catch up to him.

“Jaehyun,” he kept his voice low. “I told you to stop talking to me. I don’t care about your stupid plans. They’re reckless, and I don’t care if you get yourself killed, but I’m not letting you drag me into this. You need to accept that nothing’s going to change.”

“C’mon. Please? Are you really gonna live like this?”

“NO, Jaehyun!” People looked at them, and Doyoung glared at Jaehyun before storming off.

Jaehyun couldn’t believe how Doyoung had turned out. He was the only other member who had ended up in the green sanction, but their positions had developed very differently. Jaehyun was a little more chaotic than he let on, and he had big plans to fuck up the system from the inside.

Doyoung, on the other hand, had no interest in fucking anything up. He was terrified at the thought of disrupting the order. Jaehyun wouldn’t give up though. Despite his love for power, he missed how things used to be. He wanted Doyoung back. He wanted the other boys back (even if they are lil pussies). More than anything, Jaehyun wanted everything to go back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so broken up. I'm trying to introduce a lot of stuff, so please go easy on me.


	2. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE THRILLS AND DANGERS OF BEING MARK LEE

Mark, 25. Yellow Sanction

Mark was a translator. When the new system was formed, they (Mark has no clue who they are) decided that he was most needed in translating. Mark supposed that it made sense. He was fluent in two languages, even if he sucked at them both. Either way, it was his job. He went to work everyday, translated what he needed to translate, and that was it. His life was easy.

Honestly, Mark didn’t have any major complaints about the new order. He didn’t have as much freedom to do the things he used to enjoy, but it seemed like everyone was happy. The government made sure that everyone was put into jobs that are good for them, right? Isn’t this the best we could wish for?

…

Mark walked home alone like every other day. Lately, he had had some exciting things happen to him (cake in the cafeteria yeetyeet), and he desperately wanted someone to talk to. There wasn’t much time to socialize during the day, so Mark felt drained and lonely from the lack of interaction. He knew that getting married was an option, but wasn’t that too far away? He wouldn’t even know who to marry.

Despite knowing that it wasn’t a good idea, Mark let his mind wander to Donghyuck, his old best friend. No one ever felt bored or lonely when he was around.

In the time that Mark had been daydreaming, he had gotten home. He lived alone. Everyone except couples did. He walked into his house and carefully put his stuff away. He knew that he needed to make himself something, so he made an entire box of spaghetti that would last the week. He sighed. Donghyuck was way better at cooking.

The evenings were his time off, so he sat down on his couch and turned on the TV. Most of the stuff now was heavily censored. Mark didn’t really mind though. He could entertain himself with anything, even commercials.

… 

It was almost 9. He had to go to bed. He got changed and got into bed right in time. Wow. What a day. Mark had gotten through all of his work today, and he was quite proud himself. He smiled at the ceiling… a tear dropped down his cheek as he closed his eyes.

… 

Today was Mark’s day off. He always loved taking these opportunities to go to the park. The park was beautiful and filled with people and waiting just for him. 

When he got to the park, he sat down on a bench and looked around. Everything was perfect.

“Hello?” Mark was startled when he heard a voice. He turned around and saw a girl.

“Oh, um… hi. Who are you?” The girl cringed at this bluntness but proceeded to sit down anyway.

“I’m Seolhyun,” she held out her hand and smiled when Mark shook it. “I’ve been around the park quite a bit, and I’ve noticed that you always seem to be here as well.”

‘wtf’ Mark thought. ‘why is she stalking me’

“Yeah, I always come here on my day off.” Mark had no interest in this girl. 

“OMG me too! I work at…” Mark quickly zoned out. The girl seemed to be talking at him anyway

They ended up spending the day together. Mark didn’t really like the girl, but he was happy for some interaction. He had really been hoping that this would be his opportunity to get back into his old mindset, but the girl couldn’t quite do the trick. At the end of the day, the girl had asked him to marry her. Mark said no. He didn’t feel it was right for either of them (he couldn’t even remember her name), but she was deeply affected. She insisted that he owed her for hurting her and something else. Mark had zoned out. 

… 

Mark fell into bed with all of his clothes on. This time, he couldn’t hold back his tears. Everything burst out, and he started sobbing. The worst part was not even being able to pinpoint his feelings. Why does he feel this way? His life is fine. There is nothing to be upset about. He cried himself to sleep.

…

Mark was ready for a new day. He couldn’t really remember what he had been so sad about, but he knew he was happy now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... it's supposed to be boring. He is the ideal yellow sanction worker in Jaehyun's eyes.


	3. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revolution?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little smutty

Ten, 28. Red Sanction.

“Uhhhhhh, hyuuung!” Ten was whining. “Johnny hyung! Uuuhuuhuhuhhu,” Johnny stopped his work, turned around, and stomped over to Ten. His teeth were clenched.

“Ten, do you actually need something this time?”

“Just a kiss,” Johnny rolled his eyes. Ten knew perfectly well they couldn’t do that right now.

“You know perfectly well we can’t do that right now.” Ten pouted, but Johnny turned to go back to work.

At the moment, Ten, Johnny, Donghyuck, and Yuta were all cleaning up a nuclear spill (yes, this is the work red does). Ten hated the work for obvious reasons, but honestly? He thought the other sanctions had it worse. Sure, they were the “throw-aways,” and their lives were constantly in danger, but they were cut off from the rules of society. Other than the 12 hour work, 7 days a week, he and the other boys could do whatever they wanted. 

He ran up to Johnny.

“I caught you!” Johnny laughed. He always did. They had been dating since before the change in power, and it was amazing that they were still together, amazing that they both ended up in the red sanction. Ten knew Johnny also appreciated their unlikely situation, even if he was always so determined to tear everything down.

He looked at the other two. He was grateful for them too. At least, the NCT family still existed to some extent. He felt bad for Donghyuck though. He was soft, and this was hard on him. He shouldn’t even be in the red sanction. Of course, his personality stood out as a risk factor, but he’s no rebel. He was barely on board with Johnny’s plans.

… 

The bell rang, and Ten screamed

“YEEEEEEE” He ran over to the washing stations before anyone else. He stripped down, and hosed himself off. It always amazed him that he didn’t give a second thought to nudity anymore, but it was the norm. No one had the luxury of privacy. He grabbed his regular clothes (rags) and jumped into the back of the truck that would take them back to camp. He was desperate to get back because it was date night (whootwhoot). He and Johnny rarely had any time alone, so Ten needed to take advantage of every opportunity.

Johnny hopped into the truck a few minutes later and sat next to him. 

“Are you ready?” He whispered coyly. Ten didn’t say anything, but a smile was on his face.

… 

The ride took more than an hour, but when they got back they ran off to their usual tent (everyone else promised to leave them alone for a few hours). 

Johnny pushed him onto the ground and kneeled over him.

“I need this so badly” Johnny whispered before giving Ten the kiss he had been asking for all day. They made out on the floor, slowly stripping until they were both naked. 

“Can we?” Ten pleaded, but he knew Johnny wouldn’t budge.

“No. It’s dangerous out here. We don’t have protection, and we don’t have doctors. It’s not worth the risk.” Ten sighed. He was sick of jacking each other off all the time.

“Yeah, whatever.” They went through the same old process until both of them were satisfied. 

“I hope you’re not angry with me.”

“No… of course not…”

“I’m glad. You know we can make it work.” Johnny smiled his stupid smile. “Imma go get our rations for tonight. When I get back, I have something to tell you.” He kissed Ten and ran off.

Ten knew the “something” was insurgent news. Was it something new from Jaehyun?

Johnny ran back with their bread and soup for the evening.

“Soooo… I have news from Jaehyun.” Johnny waited for a reaction. Ten acted surprised. “He says that people are joining exponentially. We could have a real throw of government on our hands! People from all sanctions recognize the cruelness of the system! We’re ready for change!” Ten was thrilled at the idea of this. 

“Fuck those bastards who put us here! Fuck them for destroying my life! Fuck them for taking everything away! And mostly, fuck them for not giving us condoms!” Johnny and Ten rolled on the floor laughing.

It was true that they were ready for a revolution but was everyone else?


	4. Doyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung is enlightened with the real difficulties that he must face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The government stuff was based on American government. It's the only thing I know so...
> 
> Also, I think I'm going to spend most of my time with certain members. Some members may only be mentioned, but I need you to know that they all exist in this universe, and I will try my best to make sure they all make an appearance.

Doyoung, 28. Green Sanction.

Doyoung was in a particularly long meeting at the moment. Normally, he had no problem paying attention, but Jaehyun would not stop staring. He couldn’t understand why he cared so much. They were at the very top of the food chain. What else could he want? Of course, he was aware of the situation that his friends are in, but what can he really do? One can’t simply overthrow the government. Jaehyun didn’t understand it’s complexity. IT WILL NOT GET BETTER THAN THIS. 

He looked around the room. What a scary bunch of people. Did he look like this? He accidentally met eyes with Jaehyun again, so he looked down at the paper in front of him. It had the names of the nine departments that the nine of them represented:

Budget and Taxation  
Education  
Transportation and Urban Affairs  
Health Care  
Intelligence  
Foreign Affairs  
Homeland Security  
Economy  
Science and Technology

Doyoung’s name was next to “Transportation and Urban Affairs.” Everyone always made fun of him because it was the lamest, but he didn’t mind it. No one cared much about it, so no one complained. It made his life easier. The only thing that made him angry was the fact that Jaehyun was head of the department of intelligence. It’s the reason why he’s gotten so confident. He could do anything and say that it’s a “matter of national security” and that it was “classified,” and he’s the LITERAL head, so NO ONE could do shit.

Jaehyun had recently confided in his contact with insurgents, and Doyoung could not believe it. He considered outing him to the committee, but honestly, he just wanted to stay out of it. 

“Okay everyone! The last thing on today’s list is a rare happening.” Taehyun, the head of foreign affairs, seemed really excited. He never got this excited. “We have a court case!” 

Everyone, including Doyoung, looked shocked. This was so rare. The congressional committee also served as a supreme court in the most rare of cases. Who had gotten their case past the lower courts?

…

The committee filed into the courtroom. It had been ages since Doyoung was last in here. He looked down to see who was at the stand. His eyes widened.

It was Jungwoo.

Doyoung froze until Jaehyun pinched him.

“You can’t appear to know him.” He whispered. “If the committee suspects partiality, you’ll be kicked out. Stay Calm.”

Doyoung sneered at him but knew he was right. He would stay calm and do what it took to protect Jungwoo, no matter what crime he had committed. Taehyun began to read out the charges.

“Kim Jungwoo has been found guilty of manslaughter. He has appealed to the supreme court on the grounds that… he did not do it?”

‘Wtf’ Doyoung thought ‘he’s not going to get anywhere with that. How’d he even get here?’ For the first time, Doyoung’s dumbass realized that Jungwoo did not have a lawyer. ‘Wtf is he doing?’

“Well… um… do you have a case for yourself?” Jungwoo turned to look straight at Doyoung. He was angry.

“No… Not really.” Doyoung decided that Jungwoo must’ve had a death wish. Was it supposed to be some sort of revenge? On him? Why? Because of something Jaehyun did?

“Is that it?”

“Yes”

“I guess we’ll convene then.” They all filed out.

“We have to stick to the previous court’s decision, right? That’s all we can do.”

“Your right. We should still vote though?” Doyoung looked at Jaehyun. They both knew they had no chance at saving him. “Guilty?”

Everyone raised their hand.

“It’s settled. His execution is scheduled for tomorrow.”

Yes, they do executions for almost everything. A big part of their system was fear. No one’ll dare to break the law if their life is at risk. Korea’s crime rate was, in fact, the lowest in the world. No other countries approved of their methods, but it didn’t change the fact that it was effective.

…

Doyoung was pissed. He didn’t care at this point. He was going to go talk to Jungwoo, and he was going to go to his execution. He walked out to his car and told the driver to go where he knew Jungwoo was being held. As he was pulling away, Jaehyun sprinted over.

“Let me come with you” Doyoung really wanted to see Jungwoo alone, but he knew that Jaehyun’s relationship had been just as close. He couldn’t deny him this.

“Get in.” This was going to be the best family reunion he could’ve hoped for.

… 

They stood together, staring at Jungwoo in his cell.

“Jungwoo?” A sob could be heard.

“I hate you guys.”

“May I ask why?” Jungwoo burst out into an angry cry.

“Because you’re so stupid. I lived alone in the yellow sanction. It was terrible. Everyday I prayed, you know? I prayed that you would come back to me. The day that I had run that man over was the day that I was going to kill myself. Everything changed though. I had no clue what these trials would bring me, but it was something to hope for, you know? Taeyong was my lawyer by the way. He was stupidly good at his job, and I was just so happy to be around him.”

“How’d you get here then?”

“Shut up! I wasn’t done… When I found out that the two of you maintained the world we live in, I couldn’t handle it. I didn’t want to be alive, so I fired Taeyong and went to the stand alone. Now, I’m getting what I want.”

Jaehyun and Doyoung stood silent. A tear rolled down Doyoung’s cheek.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered as he wiped his tear and walked away. It really was his fault. There’s nothing he can say to Jungwoo to change things. Jaehyun walked out after him.

“I-” Jaehyun couldn’t get a word out before Doyoung collapsed onto his chest in a fit of tears.

“God, it’s my fault.” Jaehyun didn’t respond.

“Do you want to stay at my house tonight?” Doyoung didn’t say anything, so Jaehyun dragged him out to the car.

… 

Doyoung woke up the next day confused. Where was he? Was that… Jaehyun? Did something happen last night?! Doyoung jumped out of the bed and started yelling.

“WHAT THE FUCK JAEHYUN? DID YOU DRUG ME? OMG OMG I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO!”

“Jesus Christ. I brought you home because you were sobbing like a baby. I can’t believe you don’t remember. It’s not like you had alcohol OR ANYTHING ELSE.” 

“Oh” He really didn’t remember. “Did we…?” Jaehyun laughed.

“Of course not, but you seem pretty convinced that it’s something you might do” He winked.  
Doyoung groaned. 

“Take me home”

“First of all, your car is here. You can take yourself home. Second of all, Jungwoo’s execution is in like half an hour. I thought we were going?” OMG JUNGWOO’S GOING TO DIE TODAY

Doyoung sat down. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go.” He picked up all of his stuff to leave.

“Right now?”

“Yeah, c’mon”

… 

Jungwoo stood there with a noose around his neck (yes, they do hangings and yes, it’s just for drama). Doyoung’s eyes were dry. All three of them had accepted this fate. They stared intently, refusing to look away, as the platform went out from under Jungwoo’s feet. He struggled for a bit before being strangled to death. 

This is what Doyoung needed to see. He turned around and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I tend to kill off characters pretty casually, so I hope it's not a problem.


End file.
